The Loss
by hakupure
Summary: Who was Hinata anyway, the shy girl at the back... but was she more, Hinata is in a coma but wat does Naruto Care... R&R Prologue up


Prologue-Loss  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ I wanted to write a story like this for a while please Read and Review, Thanks in advanced. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The empty seat at the top row, not a big highlight no one really knew its owner. The day began as usual Naruto wanting to sit next to Haruna Sakura, Sakura wants to sit with Sasuke so on and so forth. The class began as usual, Iruka-sensei would ask the class to recite passages from the ninja handbook and it was usually Sakura who answered the questions, but it seemed different to Naruto. Then Naruto remembered the shy girl who sat in the back, she always came to class.  
  
"Hey sensei, Hinata's not here" Iruka looked up and looked to her seat.  
  
"Oh so she isn't . . . " Iruka seemed as baffled by it as Naruto it was weird when the shy Hyuuga girl was not there. Iruka let it go and told Naruto to stay after school for interrupting class and he got pissed off. Naruto sat at his chair grumbling and cursing under his breath.  
  
The door slid open and a man walked in, he walked to Iruka and they began to converse, after about 10 minutes, Iruka gasped and the man walked out. Iruka sat down and looked to be deep in thought.  
  
"SENSEI" Naruto called and the man looked to him with worried eyes.  
  
"Iruka-sensei?" Iruka forced a smile.  
  
"We'll go for Ramen after"  
  
After what seemed like eternity, Naruto and Iruka were enjoying a cup of Ramen.  
  
"So Iruka who was that man?" Naruto asked, slurping down the Ramen.  
  
"That man is from the main branch of the Hyuuga clan" Naruto squinted and stared at Iruka.  
  
"Hyuuga, as in Hyuuga Hinata?" Iruka nodded and stirred his ramen with end of his chopstick.  
  
"Hinata is hurt, Naruto . . ." Naruto gasped and scooped some Ramen from the cup.  
  
"What do you mean hurt did she break her leg or something?" Iruka slapped the cup from Naruto's hand and then grabbed it.  
  
"SHE WAS ATTACKED NARUTO!" Naruto starred stunned.  
  
"And all you can do is sip your ramen, you really don't care about anyone but yourself"  
  
Naruto stood up.  
  
"I don't care . . . I just . . ." Iruka stood up.  
  
"I just don't know her that well, I'm shocked but I don't care" Iruka glared at Naruto.  
  
"Naruto, you feel nothing at all"  
  
"No, nothing" Naruto turned around and headed out down the road to his home.  
  
Iruka cursed and slammed his fist against the table.  
  
"I over reacted" Iruka slurped up the ramen and then headed home.  
  
~~~ "Iruka-sensei, how am I doing?" A timid voice had said to him.  
  
"Your doing well in your studies, but you could do a little better in your fighting, your too nice"  
  
"I'll train more then"  
  
"That'll help"  
  
~~~  
  
Iruka's eyes opened the sun entered the room through the window.  
  
"Is it my fault?"  
  
The class was quieter that day Naruto sat in Hinata's old seat being quiet for once, starring at the clock as it ticked leisurely by. Sakura listed the 10 basic rules of being a ninja, with out error and Sasuke preformed a perfect shadow clone and Naruto didn't make fun of him. It was an odd class. As the classes ended and the students left, Iruka stopped Naruto.  
  
"I want you to come with me"  
  
Iruka and Naruto went to a tall white building; it was filled with men and women with white clothing and particular smell that was very awful. Iruka motioned for Naruto to follow and they walked to far most hallway and climbed up the stairs to about the 5th floor. The hall was pretty empty except one woman coming out of a room to the left of where they stood. Iruka walked to the room and gazed inside; Naruto followed his lead and saw her. It was Hinata she was laying on a bed, asleep, she looked peaceful and Naruto approached. Her body was cut and bandages covered her face and left arm.  
  
"Iruka what's wrong with her?"  
  
"She's in a coma, Naruto" Naruto looked puzzled of course he knew what a coma was but why did Iruka bring him there.  
  
"I know what your thinking Naruto and the answer is to apologize" Again Naruto felt bewildered.  
  
"I blamed myself for this, it was because of me she got into a fight, I told her to train and I took my anger for myself off on you" It was silent, all that remained was the calm of the continuous beeping. Naruto walked to her and wiped his hand across her face and stared at her.  
  
"You know Iruka, I didn't notice this before but Hinata's very beautiful"  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` `````````````` TBC~  
  
I don't own Naruto it belongs to Kishimoto Masashi, who I unlocked in Naruto Ko No Ha Senki thank you very much. I love the idea for this story, but I am not going to spoil what's going to happen Thank you for reading please support my story. 


End file.
